


L' Ultima Estate（0-8）

by SnF2



Category: Mozart l'Opéra Rock - Mozart/Baguian & Guirao
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:09:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24945142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnF2/pseuds/SnF2
Summary: 师生恋，出轨出柜文学
Relationships: Salieri/Mozart
Kudos: 2





	L' Ultima Estate（0-8）

0  
那又有什么关系呢，莫扎特在想。  
他看见了，他看见了——如果说这一切的原因是什么，这一切的原罪是什么，这一切的因循、这一切的根究——只是他看见了。这个夏天叫他看见，直射的阳光下绿得发慌的叶子叫他看见，叶子下阴凉又惬意的阴翳叫他看见，贪食而不怕人的、只会被跺脚和尖叫惊走的鸽子叫他看见，咖啡里逐渐融化的冰激凌叫他看见，啪得一下爆裂的气泡叫他看见，所有糅合混杂在一起的人群的气息叫他看见，被他捕捉到又擦肩而过的香水味叫他看见。一切只是因为他看见了萨列里，安东尼奥·萨列里，一切只因为他们遇见。在最后一个夏天，在最后一个阳光里还写着无忧无虑的、透过玻璃在桌上铺出边界模糊的光亮的夏天里，他们相爱。  
这就是一切了。  
莫扎特在迷糊的打盹里醒来，在缱绻的困意里半睁开眼，萨列里抱着臂在讲桌上不赞同地看着他，阳光在黑色薄外套上洒了半层蒙蒙的光。  
萨列里的目光让周遭很快静下来，但他却察觉出一种温馨，毕竟他醒来就看见了最爱的人。他很迷蒙地笑起来，迷蒙又习惯地笑起来，时间在这个短暂的对视里无限地拉长、回溯再搅乱塞回脑子里，回到阳光还和这个笑容一样迷蒙又容易被雨水打散的几个月前。

1  
一声叹息，几滴——或许不止几滴，它会涌出来，不能自已——眼泪，这就是一切的结束了。他会把冰块和眼泪一起投进威士忌里，第二天靠对抗头疼和晕眩的力量来装作一切如常。  
这是萨列里第一次见到莫扎特时就知道会发生的事。命运早把一切都安排好，你可以有幸触碰到一些原本不属于你的东西，但它会燃烧你的灵魂。

2  
“你看起来像是什么都知道，又像是什么都不知道。”  
他们第一次接吻时，萨列里这样说。  
莫扎特很少规规矩矩弹完一首曲子，这次也没有。他用不着调的哼唱代替左手的声部，揽过萨列里的脖子倾过上半身吻他。指头松开琴键后他的脚也松开了右踏板，两只手都搂住了萨列里，屁股离开了琴凳，一边膝盖挤进了扶手和萨列里大腿的间隙里。  
在乐曲的后半段他们就心知肚明知道会发生什么，而萨列里只是微侧着头，像任何一位老师凝视学生练习时那样，他微侧着头，在莫扎特轻浮又自我的即兴发挥里皱一皱眉。他没打断这个，他只是皱眉，可眼神依旧专注，他在等待，等待莫扎特将这首变得缠绵又浪漫的练习曲结束，然后来吻他。  
和像一只示爱的公孔雀一样的莫扎特不同，萨列里吻得熟练又拘谨，宽容地承受着年青人毛躁又无处诉说的热情。他吻莫扎特凑上来还带着茸毛的下巴，他吻他微张着的嘴唇，他吻他胡乱探进来的舌头。他承受、迎接、纵容，然后在要失控时不容抗拒地错开脸。  
莫扎特的眼睛亮得吓人，他也许听懂了这句话，又也许没有。  
“我什么都不知道，萨列里，我只知道我爱您。”  
这时他把另一边的膝盖压到了萨列里的大腿上，然后诉说爱意的尾音被吞没在萨列里扣着他后脑压上来的吻里，迫不及待地交换呼吸、唾液和味觉。  
他爱我。  
当他们舌尖相触时莫扎特想尖叫，想向全世界这样宣告，他浪漫又宽容、天真又无辜，他把所有萨列里对他表现出来的不拒绝和失控当成只对他一个人的爱。但他只眨了眨眼，又眯起来一点，眼角的碎金模糊了一下。  
他爱我。  
他这样想，和缺氧无关的晕眩变成红潮染上脸颊和眼角，萨列里被睫毛遮掩一半的、泛着湿润光泽的眼睛和皱起来的眉被当成矜持，一切都在这个吻里了。  
他爱我。  
他们分开，萨列里把额头抵在莫扎特心口，沉默里心跳声聒噪不堪，一遍、一遍又一遍，在莫扎特心里如此唱道。

3  
他从不会打断莫扎特的演奏，那其中当然有不符合他审美和喜好的地方，但他不会。他的性格和对待音乐的态度经常招致不满，包括萨列里之内的许多人都对此不满，但他仍然在专业方面给出高分。  
“我就知道您会理解我！”  
值得三分喜悦的事会被莫扎特以十二分的程度表现出快乐来，萨列里知道他其实不那么在乎那张纸，也不那么在乎那张纸上的分数。但他扬着那张报告，好像真因为这张纸而那么快乐一样。他扑上来在萨列里脸颊上响亮地亲了一下，然后雀跃着在一片吸气声里又去亲另外一些人的脸颊或者嘴唇。  
在所有人的注意都被这只小鸟吸引之后、在脸上的触感已经消失之后，他垂下睫毛，摸了摸被吻过的地方，很轻地叹出了一口气。

“很耀眼的年轻人，是不是？”  
“…是，富有才华，又热情洋溢。”

4  
萨列里家在远一些的郊区，从前在学校附近租来应付突发状况的公寓开始添置越来越多的，充满“生活气息”的东西。比如口杯里成对的牙刷，在出门前被扔得乱七八糟但在睡前又被摆放整齐的化妆品，颜色鲜艳的枕头和靠垫，和一些“年青人”才会喜欢的小玩意儿。  
在一切所谓的体面和冷漠被撕裂的后来，他再没在莫扎特面前掩饰过他有妻子并爱着她的事实。这必然导致沉默或者争吵，在莫扎特看来这种行为残忍得不可理喻。他把桌上的一切杂物都扫到地上，手臂夸张地甩出一个弧度，灰尘在哗的一声里扬起。他在这应该短暂的混乱里踢开椅子，大步跨过来揪着萨列里在“家”里也把扣子扣上最后一颗的衬衫领凶蛮地吻他，或者说，咬他。  
“我不在乎这个，但您也没有必要总是一遍遍提醒我，是不是？”  
他们额头相抵，年长者蜜色的虹膜里瞳孔缩得很小。十六岁的孩子还不会隐藏情绪，他喘着气，死死盯着面无表情刺伤他的爱人。乱糟糟的金发，沾着一点血的红肿的嘴唇，还有充斥着愤怒和迷茫的神情映在那双睁大的眼睛里。  
所以他没察觉，在这时萨列里没有，以及为什么没有躲避他的视线。

5  
后来莫扎特模模糊糊地明白了一些，他是无辜的受害者，但这同样在伤害加害者。  
“吻我。”  
他不再愤怒，尽管依然会被刺伤，但这已经不会让他愤怒。他听见了，知道了，然后把整个人靠在椅子上往后仰，盯着天花板。他像没听见萨列里在说什么一样懒洋洋地叫他吻他，眼神里甚至会透露出一种异样的怜悯来。  
这时萨列里会无意识地在吸一口气后忘记呼吸，直到沉默逼得他有点缺氧才抽一口气，再慢慢地将这口气吐出来。他走过来，将椅子好好地扶回地上，再低下头吻莫扎特。  
“您爱我吗？”  
莫扎特在吻毕这样问他，他的眼睛里流淌着温和又纯粹的爱意，亲亲热热地搂着萨列里的脖子问他。萨列里在第一次不作回答，他选择再吻他的星星一次，这一次他的嘴唇因颤抖而显得瑟缩，叫另一双嘴角仍然挂着笑意的唇察觉了他的颤抖。莫扎特收到了这个近乎恳求的讯号，并宽容地主动吻他。  
“您爱我吗？”  
潮湿的呼吸在分开一些的双唇里喷洒，他像是看不见萨列里的痛苦，又像是在怜悯他的痛苦，他搂得更紧了，贴上去吻音乐家敏感又敏锐的耳朵，再问一遍。  
“您爱我吗？”  
除此之外只有沉默，他比萨列里的个子要小很多，也要瘦很多，但无疑此刻萨列里在他的怀中。他的纵容和爱意给刀上抹匀一层蜜糖，这让萨列里开始颤抖，他没办法控制这个，他从来没办法在莫扎特面前控制好任何情绪，可他的声音一如既往得体。  
“我爱你，像爱尘世间唯一的星星。”  
他撑在桌面的手停止了颤抖，他终于回答了，用一种平稳而破碎的声音回馈少年人不顾一切又不计后果的爱，然后环过单薄而瘦的脊背，迫不及待又甘之如饴地舔上刀刃，再捅穿自己的喉咙。  
6  
“…他从来不好好练习……根本没考虑过表达作品本身的情绪……轻浮，不庄重，只是在浪费自己的基本功和天赋——他是个天才，那又怎么样！天才多了去了！都成名挣钱了？  
……更重要的是！他自己不好好练也就算了，还害得那些好姑娘也没心思练琴——萨列里！”  
萨列里端着咖啡杯愣了一下。  
“您有在听我说话吗？萨列里，我真为您感到不值。这小混蛋竟然没有被开除而是转到了你的名下继续学习，天才知道他父亲给校董事会塞了多少好处！他自己教出来这种孩子，却让我们……”  
“我理解您的感受。”萨列里无奈地笑了一下，打断了他。“平心而论，他很不错，他只是还没长大。”  
抱怨者瞪着他，似乎对他的临阵倒戈十分不满意，但最终也没再说什么，像是知道不可能再从他这里获取同仇敌忾，嘟嘟囔囔地回到了自己的位置上。  
现在萨列里可以继续喝他的咖啡了，但他放下了杯子，转而拿起一打交上来的曲谱。纸页在他指尖翻飞，恰好停在一个飞扬的签名上，签名的旁边画了一坨屎。萨列里鼻翼翕动了一下，扬起了眉毛。

6  
所有人都察觉出来了萨列里状态不好。  
他仍然把自己打理得精致如常，从一丝不苟的着装到仍然规整的发型和胡须，看起来仍然是那个无懈可击的年青教授——任何一个在这所学校在读的学生们的完美模板。  
可他的疲惫和衰弱已经不能被这些遮挡，偶尔的迟滞，眼下浓重的乌青，越发稀少的笑容。直到有一次，他在讲课时停了太久，底下渐渐响起了悄声的交头接耳。萨列里从短暂的目眩里恢复过来，撑着额头宣布自习，然后逃回了办公室。  
在越发肆无忌惮的猜测和低语里，莫扎特盯着空白的笔记本，像要把它烧出一个洞来。他比任何人都清楚发生了什么，当你的床伴在以为你睡着之后起身去书房点亮一整夜的台灯——当那些藏在书桌抽屉里的小药瓶轻得越来越快——当心血来潮买的医药箱被翻出来又欲盖弥彰地放回去——当你的床伴宁愿把空调开得更大而不愿意脱掉他的长袖睡衣。  
他没追出去。  
萨列里本来可以——他原本也是这么想的——在请假之后回自己的家，得到妻子无微不至的关照和孩子的关心，然后好好地躺在床上（尽管他没办法好好睡着）逃进温柔乡一会儿。但他没有，他有借口，他总有无穷的借口来制止自己做一些看上去对自己好一些的事。他在那些苍白的借口的掩护下回到了那栋公寓，钥匙响动、开关门声，浴室水声，他把自己完全埋进这些突兀的声响里完全地寂静下来，然后躺上了床。  
如果要列举莫扎特对他的影响有多大之类的话，萨列里现在有一个很好的答案。他从前住这里时并不觉得这里过于寂静，也不觉得这张床似乎有些过大了。在每个似乎下一秒就要晕过去的白天里他都渴望着能够躺下闭上眼睛，但每个真正躺下的时刻，他又被过于沉重的负担压迫得无法呼吸和入睡。  
他在等着什么，可他也不知道在等什么，也许是等莫扎特回来，也许不是。他不知道自己在等什么，也不知道自己能不能等得到，但这一丝的可能性吊着他，叫他永远也别想闭眼。

莫扎特在这一天表现出了罕有的耐心。  
他在萨列里难得失态的落荒而逃之后没有追出去，他无法确保自己在盛怒之下带给萨列里的会是有益的，或是更糟的。或者说，他隐约明白自己也许也无法断言，自己的出现和对萨列里无端又热烈的爱慕，究竟是正确的，还是谬误的。  
而当他独自走进琴房时，这种动摇很快便烟消云散。当他重又坐回他的王位，音符构建起他的王国，却又没有失去自己的灵性。啊，掌控它们是多么容易的事。只需要把它们排列在谱纸上，它们就会按照你的意志去发声，可在这个年轻的国王这里并不是单纯的上下关系。它们是他的臣子，更是他的手、他的臂、他的眼睛与他的口。  
难道萨列里会不喜欢这个，不喜欢我吗？  
他的指尖堪称漫不经心地掠过琴键，随后笃定又精准地落下。  
他拒绝不了这个，他只能爱我，哪怕要将自己撕裂，哪怕在爱意驱使着心脏跳动亦让它流血，他仍然爱我。  
爱和被爱的本身就足够驱散他眼前的所有阴霾，年轻人漂浮地活着，那之后的事离他们太遥远，对莫扎特来说更是如此。当他的躯壳只是为了承载天授的音符，当他的人生只是为了成为一个更好的容器，甚至于说他在那些早夭却闻名天下的天才上看到了自己的影子——他爱了、并且被爱，他坦诚地去看萨列里的眼睛，而萨列里握住他桌子下的手，这一切就足够了。  
夜幕降下，他要回家了。

萨列里昏昏沉沉间听到了门锁的声音，他动了动，更深地埋进被子里。  
莫扎特哼着歌，似乎对他的痛苦一无所察。萨列里只是听着，不自觉连呼吸都放轻了，把自己融化进墙壁里，他是一块墙纸，是一株植物，他的呼吸融进黑夜，他的意识漂浮在肉体之上。  
他听见莫扎特走进琴房，听见琴凳被拉开的声音，听见水声，由衷地为莫扎特与他同在的气息、为莫扎特对他的忽略而感到安心。然后这安心又随着秒针渐渐崩溃，这不足够，转瞬他又由一片空白的温和跌入无数个念头从皲裂的皮肉里钻出又被斩断的痛苦里。他想……可他并不知道他现在想要什么，一个吻？一个拥抱？一段轻声细语的安慰？甚至于一场不顾他状况的性爱？他又变得狂乱起来，像被困于一隅寻找不在房间里的钥匙的囚徒，几乎要因为这痛苦和焦灼哭泣起来。  
而莫扎特自顾自地按下了琴键。  
黑暗和泪水同时让萨列里的视线变得模糊昏然，莫扎特也并没有开灯，黑暗模糊了距离和时间，琴声又将他们捆绑起来，姿势扭曲地、严丝合缝的——  
引子正如莫扎特本人一样，然后那明亮的调子里掺入了不易察觉的轻音，几个来回、几个试探，然后壁垒崩塌，莽撞又雀跃的爱意倾泻而出，灌满那些沟壑又溢出开来。  
渗出的眼泪忽然变成整颗整颗大滴的眼泪，从眼角溢出，跨过鼻梁又汇聚在另一只眼睛里，它们无声息地滚落又浸入发鬓，濡湿了枕畔。  
莫扎特赤着脚从琴房踱到卧室，萨列里终于睡去，如安息的尸体。他拉下萨列里的袖口，轻轻去吻那些被药水浸得变色的破碎皮肤，有些起皮的嘴唇近乎隔空又无限接近地蹭过斑驳的伤痕。他的萨列里……他叹息又微笑，赦免他膝下匍匐的躯体，去吻这个苍白又疲惫的灵魂。他打个呵欠，强硬地钻进男人的怀里，让他的小臂裸露着横在他背上，一同睡去。

7  
萨列里在离家前吻妻子和小女儿的额头，脸颊和嘴唇，露出有点疲惫和歉疚、但充满爱意的笑容。尽管这笑容在他转身时就会从他的眼睛和唇角里消失。  
他的手有点抖，这对器乐演奏者来说是致命的，但对一个在驾车的人来说是并不那么重要。所以这阵颤抖只会持续一小会儿，并在不影响驾驶的前几分钟就平息下来。他随手打开收音机，结束了这阵颤抖。  
初夏会有察觉不到的气压偏低，灰白的云奢侈地抹在天空，车流随着视线被渐高渐密的建筑逐渐密集。而萨列里此时的心境与这片天空相反，他甚至感觉到一阵久违的轻松。或者说，不会比他签下财产转让协议时更沉重。  
想到他将要付诸行动的计划，萨列里甚至有心情跟着收音机里的二流歌手哼上两句而不是直接换台。

8  
你会再长大些，也许不会再长高多少，但会更加帅气。你弹得一手好琴，音乐和爱天生就站在你这边，没有人会拒绝你，没有人能够忽略你的魅力。  
（写到这儿，他的笔尖顿了顿，在纸面泅出一点墨。）  
我永远诚挚地为你感到自豪，沃菲，你永远是最好的那个。  
你会遇见一个女孩儿、或者男孩儿，他会叫你明白什么叫做真正的夏天，什么叫做真正的爱。你们也许不会一直在一起，也许会吵架、会互相憎恨、会分开，但至少那是尽然又专注的。  
‘是我所不能给予你的’  
（他没法控制自己不写下这句话，但他可以选择划掉。）  
爱和痛苦、和恨从来不是什么可以中和回归的东西，火遇到水会熄灭，但爱意不会被恨所消弭。我恨你，是的，我从未对你说过，但现在你该知道了。  
难道我见到你的那一刻我就知道了这样的结局吗？当然不是，那时我只把你当每一个此刻在这里但终将离开的学生看待。但在每一个不该有的念头萌发的时刻，在每一个不该让一些选择那么选择的时刻，在每一个我清楚地看到前路如何却置之不理的时刻……我有那么多阻止这一切发生的机会，但我仍然闭着眼，让这一切发生了。  
我憎恨你的年轻，你的肆意妄为，你的才华横溢，你的一腔热情……这些都是我如此羡慕却早已失去的特质，它在你身上熠熠生辉，吸引我、刺痛我，几乎要杀死我，这颗心为你跳动的每一刻同样在为你流血。是的，作为一个老师，嫉妒自己的学生，这是多么可笑的事？  
但这一切要结束了，这一切早该结束了，我会让它结束的。我背弃了一切的信仰与荣耀，将道德与责任都置之脑后，造就了今天这样的局面。但哪怕到了这个时刻，我依然无法正视这一切……我对你的迷恋，对你的爱让我无法自已，时至今日我仍然无法做出选择。我无法负起任何我应当负起的责任，无论是对你或是我的妻子，亦无法弥补和偿清我所犯下的错误与罪恶，我已经走到了尽头。  
我已经走到了尽头。  
（他又写了一遍，笔尖悬停在收尾的地方，信纸记不下这样的颤抖，于是眼泪落下来，一滴、两滴。）  
而你还年轻，你拥有一切，还有许多的人等着你去见，等着你去爱。这个世界还未向你献上全部……我不过是这其中最微不足道的一团墨渍，一个污点，你应当跨过去。  
我爱你，沃尔夫冈，唯有这点希望你不要责怪，除此之外我对所有的一切感到最深切的歉意。  
您会拥有无比光明的未来。  
安东尼奥·萨列里


End file.
